Between Fire And Ice
by thetypicalthings
Summary: Sunshine (Mabel) and Moonglow (Dipper) Pines gotten separated from the wind and they had to flee from their home dimension. Now, Sunshine has powers of heat and Moonglow has ice. But, 17 years later, Dipper has to take a vacation to his Grunkle Stanford's house in Gravity Falls. What will happen when Dipper and Mabel meet? And how will everyone think of this whole powers thing?
1. Prologue

**Between Fire And Ice**

 **August 31st**

 **Prologue**

The wind picked up as the young man carried both of the twins to the cathedral. He placed both of the twins down on the center tiles. They showed the heat of the sun's rays and the cooling breeze of the moon's beam. The twins started to cry as the wind gotten more furious and with that the wind blew off the roof. The young man used every drop of his magically powers to give to his children.

"Everything will be okay. Sunshine and Moonglow." The man spoke up.

The children's cries gotten louder as the wind started to aim for the 3. The young man put his last drop in them but they gotten half. The baby boy gotten the powers of the moon and the ice. Meanwhile, the young girl gotten the powers of the sun and the fire. The cries died down but the children could only whimper at their father. The wind then struck the father and his body started to get covered in black dust and soon after his body disappears leaving the 2 children in front of the wind. Giant hands stuck out trying to reach the children but they wind couldn't touch them. The powers started to burst out and it was strong enough to blow the wind away from the young twins. The wind sailed past miles and miles away. The twins then were picked up by their guardians.

"We need to take them somewhere safe. The powers may have worked but the wind could pick up and try again." A girl spoke. She looked about 25 and she had long red hair that reached to her hips.

"You're right. Let's go." The man said. He had a tan glow in his skin. He looked to be about the same age as the young woman. The 2 fled the scene as they reached the castle. They stopped at 2 different doors.

"Soos, we need to separate them." The woman said. Soos looked shocked for a moment.

"Wendy, are you sure about this?" He asked unsure. Wendy nodded.

"The only go in a dimension for so long but I feel that the 2 of them will meet up in the future. Plus, you get to spend time with your child and I get to spend time with mine." Wendy looked down to the young boy. He gurgled in Wendy's arms and a small smile came across her lips.

"I guess everything could be okay." Soos said slowly. But then, the wind was picking up again and Soos and Wendy rushed through both doors. Little did they know, they both went to the same dimensions but were in different areas. Soos and Sunshine landed in Gravity Falls, Oregon and Wendy and Moonglow landed in Santa Monica, California. The 2 of them would meet up very soon in but now here is where everything goes in place.

.: **XxX** :.

 **June 8th**

 **17 years later…**

"Aww, come on mom! Do I have to?" 17 year old, Moonglow, otherwise known as Dipper, groaned. He was adopted by the Pines family. Jackson And Abigail Pines were very rich but they planned to use their money wisely and not all willy nilly unlike the other rich families. They actually act like the middle class instead. He also has a younger sister, Celestina. Celestina is 11 years old. She was actually born to them but Dipper didn't mine. Celestina is away at a summer camp in Miami.

"Yes, Dipper. It would be great for you to spend time with your Grunkle Stanford. He misses you and wants to see you for the whole summer. Plus, you need to get those blue streaks out of your let's not forget the moonstone you wear on your neck too." Abigail smirked. Dipper looked at the streaks in his hair and then groaned once again. For some reason, Dipper had those blue streaks in his hair ever since her was a baby. The Pines family thought it was hair dye but it never worn off a bit. It was just always there. Plus, the moonstone necklace was always there when he was born. For some reason, he didn't take it off. Like, he was supposed to keep it on him.

"My blue streaks aren't the main point of this conversation. But, I really don't want to go. Why can't I just go with Celestina to summer camp?" He whines. Jackson gets in the conversation.

"Well, for starters it's for children ages 6-13, secondly, they wouldn't allow a teenager there, and third, you are going and it's final." He didn't want to argue with his son. Well, adoptive son.

"How about this? By the end of the summer, you can have the choice." Abigail spoke. Dipper rose an eyebrow.

"What kind of choice?" He asked cautiously. He knew Abigail was one to tricking someone into doing something she wanted.

"The decision to coming back every summer. You can decide and we won't argue with your decision. And by we, I mean Jackson." She points at her husband. He playfully glares at his wife before walking away.

"Alright, fine. I'll go but you promise no more arguments?" Dipper asked. Abigail nodded her head and Dipper took a deep breath. 'This is going to be a long summer.' Dipper thought. He then walked up to his bedroom and started to pack his things. Little did he know, this summer wasn't going to be like any of the others before…

.: **OoO** :.

"Hey, guys relax." 17 year old, Sunshine, otherwise known as Mabel, said to her younger twin brothers. Louis and Cory Pines. Mabel did get adopted by a Pines family but they aren't related to Dipper's adopted family. Mabel has spent all her life in Gravity Falls. And summer is coming up when she could spend as much time with her best friends, Candy and Grenda. She was outside their house on the front lounge just watching her brothers plot for a new prank.

"Mabel, you can't slow us down. Not when summer is coming." Louis spoke. These pair of pine twins are full of mischief and trouble. They happen to make pranks all over town. Ever since they were 6, they would always pull a final prank every summer. The new year's prank would get bigger and better than the last one.

"Yep, and for us being 14 this prank has to go to our teenage induced minds. We have to make this prank legendary so they will remember us for a century." Cory spoke.

"Well, I'm pretty scared of what's going to happen next but your pranks have done so much to the town. You should go all out when you guys are 18." Mabel smiles. She knew how her adopted brother were like and she chose to accept it considering nothing could stop them anyway.

"What about you Mabel? What are you going to do since you're the birthday girl in 3 months?" Louis smirked. Mabel shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but I feel like this summer is going to be different and I usually don't get this feeling but I am sure of this summer that some weird stuff is going to happen." Mabel spoke. Louis and Cory smiled at their sister.

"Man, you always get that feeling but it's probably because of our huge prank this year." Cory teased. Mabel scoffed before playfully punching Cory's arm.

"Shut up. Those pranks aren't that ordinary but what I'm feeling is far more different from what you guys feel. I'm going to head back to my room." Mabel got off the grass and walked into the house. She walked past her parents, Michael and Karen Pines.

"Mabel, aren't you going to get a drink? You have been out there for 5 hours and you look like you haven't even worked up a sweat. Plus, you have those orange highlights in your hair too. I figured that it was hair dye but it never came off." Karen spoke while getting off the couch and following her adoptive daughter.

"Mom, I have never sweated in the summer heat. In fact I'm just so used to it that it doesn't bother me anyway. I don't even know what's going on with my hair but I like it the way it is." Mabel smirks. She then walks over to her dad.

"Mabel, it's so unnatural. But, how do you do it?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. I guess it just ran in old family." She said softly. She grasped the necklace placed around her neck. It was the sunstone. She had the same stone that Dipper had except his was full of ice meanwhile her stone was filled with fire.

"Well, I wish we could have met them." Karen hugs her daughter and Michael joins in too.

"It's okay. But I know that I have you guys and I'm okay with that. You guys and Louis and Cory are the most important people in my life." Mabel smiles.

"Aww, thanks Mabel. We love you too." Michael smiles and the 3 of them hugged once again…

 _Her family is important but one more person will come into her life and that person is Dipper…_

 ***So, this is the prologue and I tend to add much more to this story and I have the strange feeling that the Gravity Falls fanfictions I make should be involved around the supernatural. Like the supernatural that is way weirder than the one that is always in the show. But I would also take this time to give a good description about the characters in the book so far and basically at a halfway point I'll feature the ones that have gotten in the story from that point as well but here are some characters. BTW: I am giving a good description of Dipper and Mabel.***

 **The Pine Twins:**

 **Dipper Pines:**

 **Full Name:** _Moonglow Breeze Glow Pines_

 **Age:** _17 years old_

 **Birthday:** _August 31st, 1997_

 **Description:** _Dipper can be described as the type of person who can be stubborn and troublesome with agreeing on things. He can be very mysterious and curious to finding things that can seem out of the usual. Dipper is the type of guy you could trust in but he can take a while when trusting someone other than his family. He is an A+ student and is a heartthrob in high school and is very popular to girls. All the girls want to date him but he rejects them all. The more he rejects, the more girls want to date him._

 **Mabel Pines:**

 **Full Name:** _Sunshine Flame Rae Pines_

 **Age:** _17 years old_

 **Birthday:** _August 31st, 1997_

 **Description:** _Mabel is the total opposite of Dipper. She is sweet, smart and has a lovable personality that any person could love. She is popular but she is very nice and laid back unlike Dipper. Boys chase after her but she turns them down because she thinks that she doesn't need a boyfriend for her at this age. Mabel seem to be known as the 'Perfect Girl' in Gravity Falls High. Not to mention, she is in fact the only one who supports her brothers and understand their wishes. Mabel is also a person you can trust instantly and she knows who to trust and who not to trust._

 **All Characters (So Far):**

 _Dipper Pines_

 _Mabel Pines_

 _Soos Bennett_

 _Wendy Corduroy_

 _Stanford Pines_

 _Lily Willows_

 _Kevin Willows_

 _Marie Celestine Pines_

 **Secondary Characters:**

 _Celestina Pines_

 _Karen and Michael Pines_

 _Abigail and Jackson Pines_

 _Louis and Cory Pines_

 _George Lancelot_

 ***So, that are all the characters that are going to be in this story. BTW: I would enjoy some reviews and that would be really nice of you guys to tell me what you think of it. So, enjoy my new story, Between Fire and Ice.***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, just this plot. If I did own Gravity Falls, Dipper and Wendy would actually have a chance at being a couple and also Robbie wouldn't be such a huge jerk to everyone.**

 **Also, I just couldn't wait until Wednesday to post this. And now this story will try to be updated every Monday because well that's just a good day for me I guess. Bye guys! Hope you enjoyed this little thing and review because I want to see what you think of this story.**

 _ **HappyMila**_


	2. Chapter 1: Wow

**Between Fire And Ice**

 **Chapter 1**

 **June 10th**

"So, you know our deal right?' Abigail asked Dipper. Today was the day that he was leaving Santa Monica and staying in Gravity Falls for the summer.

"Yes, I do. And the best birthday present you could give me would be me leaving Gravity Falls on August 31st." He mumbles. Dipper did know that August 31st would come by very slowly but he was hoping summer could actually speed by like the last of his summers.

"Alright, Dipper. Now we trust you but don't do anything you will regret got it?" Jackson spoke firmly. Dipper nodded his head before putting all of his stuff in his corvette. He stops at the the driver's seat and looks over to Abigail and Jackson. They smile at him become he gets into his car and drives away.

"Relax, Dipper. It's only for the summer. You can last." He said out loud to himself. He sighed while trying to remember the last time he went to Gravity Falls. He was around 9 and he hated the fact that the place was so smelly and gross. The people there were strange and boy did he hate it.

Gravity Falls was a combination of city and forest. It was nothing like Santa Monica. As a kid, Dipper did enjoy Gravity Falls a lot, no matter how weird it was. But, overtime, he lost interest in the town and now he had to go back.

'Man, I wonder if anything changed.' Dipper thought to himself. Dipper stopped by a rest area. Sure the area looked like it belonged to the trash, it was the only thing he had right now. Dipper gotten out of his car and he walked to the restrooms that was there.

 **(A little too early for this, Yes. No)**

As soon as Dipper finished, he walked over to the sink. Even the sinks there were disgusting. Dipper groans before starting the water. The water raced through his fingertips and he felt a surge of power run in his veins.

'What the heck is this?' Ice. It was ice. And it attached to his fingertips instantly. He looked at his fingers in awe.

'How am I going to get it off?' Dipper thought. He figures out that he has ice powers but why should he get strange looks from people when they see a teenager with icy fingertips? He tried to shake the ice off but no luck.

"Okay, I'm panicking now!" Dipper said out loud. He shakes his hand even more. Nothing. He tried to blow the ice off his fingers. The ice around his fingers became more noticeable.

'Dipper, you need to calm down.' A voice said to him. He looked confused for a second.

'Who said that?'

'You'll find me very soon, but just calm down.' Dipper thought for a moment. Did he really wanted to have people notice his fingers? Two words: No. Way. He decided to listen to his voice and relax. He took several breaths and looked towards his fingertips. The ice was going away. Dipper inwardly smiled and with that, the ice was completely gone. He looked towards the mirror and noticed the blue streaks in his hair gotten brighter. White specks had appeared as well. It was almost like the stars in the night sky.

"Woah, what is this?" He said out loud. Only, like 2 hours in and something weird happens to him already.

'In time you will find out soon, Moonglow. You'll meet me in Gravity Falls.' The voice said. Dipper was so confused.

"Wait, how did you know that I was going to Gravity Falls?" He asked out loud. No answer. Dipper grunted.

'Man, this trip is already going to my head.' He thought. Dipper shook his head before walking out of the bathroom. Meanwhile, a reflection of Wendy appeared at the mirror Dipper was facing. She smiled widely before disappearing from the mirror…

* * *

.: **XxX** :.

"Come on Mabel, you take so long." Louis whined. Him, Cory, and Mabel were heading to the Mystery Shack, it was their favorite place in Gravity Falls. They never pull any pranks there because they loved Great Uncle Stanford (or that's what they call him) as family.

"Well, I'm 17, soon turning 18, and you shouldn't even be surprised by this. Considering you guys have known me all your lives so…" Mabel's voice trailed off as Louis groaned at her response. Mabel giggled while brushing a strand of hair. She looked down to the glowing orange hair and admired it in her hand. She smiled to herself.

'I wish I could meet you guys.' She thought. Her hair started to glow even brighter and then her purple brush started to frizzy and smoke appeared from it. Mabel looked at her brush in shock before tossing it to the floor. The brush then burned into ashes right in front of her eyes. 'What the heck was that?'

"Well, I see you have developed your powers." A voice said. Mabel turned around slowly only to face a man that was transparent in the mirror.

"Woah! Who are you?" Mabel asked him. She held one of her decorative golf clubs in her hand, ready to swing at the man.

"Relax, there Sunshine. I'm not going to hurt you." He said. Mabel dropped her club and looked at the man's features. He wasn't really muscular but he did look very friendly and he had a hat that had a question mark.

"Who are you, what's going on, why the name Sunshine, and how are you in the mirror?" Mabel spoke. Soos smirked.

"Just go to the Mystery Shack and hurry." Soos said before disappearing. Mabel didn't process everything but all she realized was that her feet were carrying her to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

.: **OoO** :.

The store was practically filled with a bunch of customers. Louis and Cory went around the place so they could try to find Stanford. Meanwhile, Mabel was looking at some of the merchandise in the store. She smiled but she still had the image of Soos in her mirror.

'How was he able to do that?' Mabel thought for a moment. She was out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone. They dropped the box in their hands.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Mabel spoke. They both reached down for the box when they touched a gift basket. Then, a purple flame surrounded their hands. The 2 looked up at each other.

There he was. The boy had dark blue streaks in his hair that shined so brightly. His skin was a little pale but he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a blue vest added with blue shorts and black converses. The 2 looked at each other's eyes but each of them had the same thought in mind.

 _How come I feel like I know this person?_

 ***I am so pissed that there is a part 3 to Weirdmageddon. Like, I just want to know if they stop keeping us fans waiting like Oh My God. Anyway, if this chapter comes out late and stuff then it probably must be my slow connection and it's killing me right now. Also, thank you** _**msclever9**_ **for pointing out the fact that I got Soos' last name wrong. But, I'm not going to change it because it is already there but, I will remember to do that when I make another Gravity Falls Fanfic. Also, if you are some of those other fans that read my Every Witch Way fanfics then, I have decided that I wasn't going to post the new chapters and one shot on Sunday. Like, I'm going to do it during Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Actually, Two Sided Feeling will be on Wednesday, The Cropsy Maniac Do Over will be on Thursday, and Revenge Of Andi Cruz will be on Friday. So, don't forget that. And I am sorry if there are any mistakes that are made in the story because I do all of this on Google Docs and I copy and paste it. So, yup and Google Docs always corrects my mistakes so I have no idea why I have mistakes on this story. That is all and finally don't forget to review and favorite and follow and I'd like to see what you like and if you have any ideas for the story in the future as well. And this is my last word, the next chapter will be about what happened before Mabel, Louis and Cory arrive at the Mystery Shack. Bye!***

 _ **HappyMila**_


	3. Chapter 2: Who Are You

**Between Fire And Ice**

 **Chapter 2: Who Are You?**

 **Dipper's POV**

There it was. The Mystery Shack. It was still the same old ragged shack with a few cobwebs here and there. I parked my corvette and I grabbed all my luggage out of my car only to be put in a bear hug by my Grunkle Ford.

"Dipper! It's so good to see you and you have grown so much I see." He smiled at me. Grunkle Ford looked the same as last time, like he never changed.

"Well, thanks for the hug. I would hug you back but you're crushing me." I spoke with the little air I had. He reluctantly let me breathe again.

"I can't believe it. My little Dipper is almost grown up." He said with proudness. I rolled my eyes. Yeah sure, I was growing up but he said it as if I was a little kid.

"Grunkle Ford, I really do understand but seriously? Is that really necessary?" I groaned. He just smiled at me sheepishly. "Whatever. I need to get these bags to the attic." I spoke while grabbing my bag. I arrived at the attic and it still looked the same as last time. There was a bed on one side and with all the slightly lifted wood boards. There was a dresser with an electrical lamp on top of it. The nails from the ceiling were out of place. That creaking sound you would get everytime you make a step on the floor. Yup, pretty much still the same. I placed my brown luggage near the bed and I walked towards the diamond shaped window. There were people coming in already. I always wonder why they even come here. Now, that is a real mystery. I sat down on the bed and saw a mirror right in front of me. I remembered the voice in my head.

 _'How did I do that?'_

I felt myself being a little curious and I started to just clench my eyes and hope for the best. It all came back to me in a flash. The image of a person came into my head. It was a girl with long red hair and she had a blue star placed on her forehead.

"Are you imagining me?" A voice asked me. I opened my eyes immediately and saw the girl I just visioned. I got up slowly and looked at her in awe.

"I can't believe it worked. But, how?" I asked her. She smirked at me before walking towards the wall. She then literally jumped up and now she was standing on the ceiling.

"I'm your guardian. My name is Wendy-Lisa Corduroy. My friends call me Wendy. Please call me Wendy." The last sentence she sounded serious so I nodded my head. "So, I am your guardian and I'm hear to protect you and your sister. I can't say anything else but just find her." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? My sister Celestina is in Miami right now." I spoke. She smacked her forehead.

"No, your other sister." Now, I was really confused. She groaned at me. "Just go downstairs and help your Grunkle. Then things will escalate sooner." She jumped down from the ceiling and landed on her feet. Wendy pushed me out the door and with that my hat fell off my head. I grumbled before picking it up and walking downstairs. I saw all the people gathered around my Grunkle and I rolled my eyes. Once again, why do they come here?

"Hey, Dipper? Can grab those boxes for me?" My Grunkle pointed to the box with the question mark. I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the 50th time today. I grabbed the box quickly and tried to go to my uncle but then I bumped into someone. The box fell between us and our hands touched. A purple flame appeared out of nowhere. I looked to her eyes and I saw myself in them. I noticed it was a girl that had orange highlights in her hair. Her eyes suddenly grew an orange Iris around her pupil and saw my eyes in her pupils. My brown eyes turned into an icy blue kind.

"Who are you?" She asked me. Her voice sounded soft even with the braces in her mouth.

"I should be asking you that question." I spoke. I pulled my hand away and the flame disappeared. I stood up and she helped me put all the things back in the box.

"How about we just say our names at the same time?" She suggested. I nodded slowly. We both took a deep breath.

"Dipper Pines." I said.

"Mabel Pines." She said at the exact same time. Our eyes widened.

"Pines?!"

 _-:-:-:-:-_

 ***Hey, guys. It's me. I know I haven't updated and I'll tell you guys why. After Thanksgiving, I had gone through some personal things and I haven't been in the best mood to write anything. I was depressed and I really didn't feel so good. I needed some time to cope with everything so I am feeling a little better now. And I think my updates will be shorter than what they were. So, heads up about that I will be my normal self in a few days probably. And I'll publish the other part of this chapter sometime next week since my concert is next week.***

 _ **HappyMila**_


End file.
